Smothered Souls
by Eternal-Lethe
Summary: BAMON Bonnie is driving home...and comes to the rescue of a certain vampire. Klaus decided to take drastic actions once Damon refused to stop searching for Stefan.   Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my 2nd fanfic profile. I decided to start writing TVD TV fics. And to start off, Ill write a BAMON! Love Damon and Bonnie. :) Happy Reading ! - Lethe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pour Water on the Fire<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klaus decided to take drastic actions once Damon refused to stop searching for Stefan... <strong>_

The road was slippery already. Just five minutes ago, it had started to rain. More like pour, the sky was dark and the wind was rampant. It wasn't a pleasant day in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie Bennett drove down the road. In fact, she was speeding. She was driving home from the Grill after a fight with Jeremy. They never seemed to see eye to eye, always fighting whether it was about Anna, his ghost 'girlfriend' or another nuisance. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, he was _supposed_ to be there when no one else was there for her, he didn't even appreciate the fact she saved his life. In fact, no one really appreciated her. Caroline was always with Tyler, Elena was always preoccupied with finding Stefan, she was just the witch that helped out, here and there. She was alone.

She was about to turn, when she noticed the road was blocked. _Flood Warning: Road Blocked until further notice_. She cursed to herself. "How am I going to get home?" she asked herself. After much debate she turned toward the Salvatore Boarding House. There was a longer route from there to her house.

Bonnie sighed; she was almost home, almost. Then she noticed smoke, it was darker than the surrounding sky billowing it the rough air. It was arising from the… the Boarding House!

Bonnie picked up the speed of her car, pushing ninety. She swiftly turned and pulled into the driveway of the estate, proceeding to jump out of her car without consequence; ignoring that she parked on the grass. The mansion was ablaze, smoke was pouring from every open window and door. The house glowed in the dark, illuminated by the internal flames. Damon's car in the front was a pitiful wreckage. She looked to her phone to call the fire department, but found no service. Hopefully someone will notice the smoke.

She ran to the front refusing to wait for aid. "Damon!" she yelled. Bonnie frantically looked for some sign that he had escaped but she wasn't sure. He could be in there, he could be dead already. Bonnie was getting soaked, the rain was pouring, but the fire was still spreading through the house. Her dark hair was matted to her face, her sneakers soaked through. "Damon!" she called again. She couldn't wait any longer; she risked it and ran in.

The first few moments were terrifying. The black smoke filled her lungs as she made her way into the house. Her eyes stung as she scanned the ruins. Bonnie pulled her shirt over her face to block the smoke but it only did so much. "Damon!" she called again. This time she heard a small noise, she headed that way, calling for him. She dodged the fire using magic to extinguish the lesser fires that hindered her way; she made her way to the lounge.

The room like everything else was destroyed. The bookcases were toppled over and on fire, books scattered everywhere. The couch was on its side, chairs broken and scattered. Bonnie took a sharp inhale; a burnt corpse was in one corner of the room. It couldn't have been Damon. She avoided the body and ran over to search behind the couch, and then she saw him.

Damon was lying beside the couch. His clothes were torn and burnt. From his chest was a stake, blood slowly dripping from the wound. His skin as well suffered burns. Blood dripped from his hairline, glistening from the surrounding flames.

Bonnie kneeled frantically trying to rouse him. "Damon, please get up! Damon!" She shook his body but he was unresponsive. Bonnie knew she had to doit; she had to remove the stake. She placed his hands around the wretched wooden protrusion and pulled up hard. She tossed the stake into the fires as it came free. Damon groaned in pain, his eyes were half lidded, and almost tired looking. Bonnie grabbed his shoulders, trying to get his attention.

"Damon, we have to get out of here. Can you stand?" Bonnie asked frantically.

Damon sat up with much difficulty and placed a hand on his open wound, then said, "Judgey. What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse. Bonnie ignored his question and tried to get him up.

Bonnie grabbed his arm and used all her strength to heave him up. He stood, leaning heavily on the witch.

"Come on.." Damon said. They both went as fast as they could but the fires were spreading. Each way was blocked. Bonnie extinguished as many flames as she could but they kept coming. It seemed hopeless.

Damon was starting to nod off again. She held him up but she was having difficulties too. Her head was pounding and the smoke made each breath more painful then the next. Damon then mumbled something.

"What?"she asked. Damon repeated with trouble, "I can get through the wall, I may be strong enough because the supports are down, but the house might collapse afterwards. We don't have much time."

Bonnie nodded, "Are you sure?" Damon responded by standing up by himself meeting her green eyes, "Once I do it, run out as fast as you can" He readied himself then slammed himself into the wooden wall. He opened a splintered hole in the wall, immediately fresh air poured in. Bonnie ran as fast as she could jumping out of the opening landing on the pavement. An instant later the above floor came crashing down in the house, she had been there just a second ago. But she was safe, they escaped.

It was still raining. It seemed to have little to no effect on the fire, the intensity was incredible.

Bonnie searched for Damon, coughing heavily trying to dismiss the smoke that plagued her lungs. He was a few feet away lying in an awkward angle. She jogged over to him. The extent of his wounds were more apparent.

His skin was burnt, at some points so deep you could see muscle, black and scorched. The wound from the stake was gaping, blood flowing more freely from it then before. His face was scrunched in pain. Bonnie turned him on his back; he was out cold again but alive.

In the distance, sirens could be heard. She had to get him out of here fast.

Her car was a few yards away from his position. Using her remaining strength, which didn't amount to a lot she dragged him to her car through the mud and pulled him into the back seat. Bonnie continued and jumped into the driver's side and started the car.

As she pulled out of the driveway she noticed the rain had started to put out the fires. By the time they were gone, the Salvatore Boarding House was no more than a frame of burnt wood, in a pile of ash. The rain had stopped following a crescent moon that had emerged from the dark clouds.

Bonnie decided there was really no other choice but to bring him to her house. Her father was on a business trip for the next three weeks, so she was alone in the house anyways. From there, she could figure this out.

She thought to herself, "Who set the boarding house on fire? And who was the burnt corpse? And most importantly, "What am I going to do with Damon?"

Bonnie could hear his uneven breathing from the back. Every so often she would turn around and check to see if his wounds were healing, they weren't. Bonnie noticed her hands were shaking. She could have died today. Damon could die…

Bonnie pulled into her driveway. She took her keys and went to the back of the car. Damon still lay where she placed him. She didn't want to hurt him further but knew he needed blood, soon.

She jumped into the back seat of the car with Damon and called the one person that could help her, Alaric.

There was a few rings before Alaric picked up his cell, "Bonnie?" he asked surprised she was calling this late at night.

"Yeah, it's me. I need your help… its Damon."

He sensed the worry in her voice, "What did he do to you? Are you alright?"

She quickly replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just need you to come over to my house, fast. Damon is...Well, he's hurt pretty bad, it's a long story."

"I'll be right over." Alaric promptly hung up the phone, leaving Bonnie in silence.

Bonnie, although reluctant to leave Damon alone opened her front door turning the lights on. She looked for any medical supplied she had, but found none particularly useful for a vampire. She resorted to her Grimoire, returning to her car.

Just as she made it outside, Alaric pulled into her driveway hoping out of his car. He noticed Bonnie, jogging up to her. "I'm here, what's going on?" "I'll explain everything to you, we just need to help Damon first, as unbelievable as that may sound." "You want to help Damon?" "Yeah, I know."

She directed Alaric to her car; Damon was in the same state. "My god…" Alaric exclaimed. "We need to take him inside. From there we can figure out where to get some blood bags, maybe from Caroline."

Alaric leaned into her car gently lifting Damon, carrying him bridal style to her home. She opened the door and reluctantly _invited Damon_ in, now he could enter whenever he wanted. Alaric heaved Damon, "Where is it okay to put him? He's kinda bloody…"Alaric sadly said.

"You can put him on the couch" she spoke quietly. Alaric placed him down on her couch, he groaned in pain, his teeth clenched together. Alaric tried to sooth him quietly, removing his torn shirt, trying to assess his wounds.

Bonnie in the meantime called Caroline, "Hey Care." "Hey Bonnie! What's up?"she said in a cheerful tone. Loud music playing in the background. "Um.. do you have any blood bags?"

There was a silence, "Why?" Bonnie replied, "It's a long story, but it's important. If you have any can you bring them to my house quickly? Please." "Okay Bonnie, I'll be there in about a half an hour, I'll try to get there sooner…" She hung up on her. At least that solved one problem.

Bonnie returned to her living room. Alaric was sitting on the floor beside the couch looking perplexed. "Bonnie, can you explain how this all happened?" She sighed explaining briefly about how she saw the house on fire and how someone staked Damon and she got him out of the house.

"It was probably Klaus…"Alaric said in response. "We can't be sure until we get Damon's story as well." Bonnie replied. They both looked over at him again. Damon was supposed to be the strong one out of all of them, never breaking. Always making them ease up, although being annoying most of the time.

"Caroline's coming with blood." Bonnie said reassuring herself more than Alaric. "I don't know if that will be enough, he may need fresh blood." Alaric said unsurely. "I can give him some of my blood; my ring would prevent him from killing me."

"Alaric, you don't have to-

"He's my friend and although he's an ass most of the time. We are his family now."Alaric said.

Bonnie nodded; she got up and returned with a kitchen knife. Alaric hesitantly took it and cut his arm, hissing in pain. He placed his arm over Damon's mouth, as the red blood dripped onto his lips. A few minutes passed, it didn't seem like he was responding to the blood but then some small wounds healed over. Damon's fangs extended, black veins protruded around his eyes, he latched onto Alaric's arm. Alaric sharply exhaled in pain, blood dripping down Damon's face. A minute passed, Alaric began to pale.

Then Damon's eyes suddenly opened...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Feel free to give <strong>**any advice on the story. I dont really know where Im going with it. (should I continue?)**

**And Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I updated. Sorry it took so long. Soooooo much work right now. Taking the SAT's Saturday! lol. THis should be fun. Can't wait for March 15th! VD come back! So here it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Sanguine e Incen<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Then Damons's eyes suddenly opened,<em> he released Alaric's arm jumping back off her couch. He was leaning against the far wall, shadowed.

His eyes were wild and red. His fangs were still extended, his true nature showing. One arm wrapped around his bare chest covering his wounds. He looked from Bonnie to Alaric, "What's going on?"he asked almost feverishly.

"Just calm down. You were hurt pretty bad." Bonnie said.

Damon looked down at himself then up to Bonnie, then his eyes rolling back into his head as he slumped down onto the floor breathing heavily. His face changed back to normal, he wiped his bloody face with the back of his hand.

Alaric weary from blood loss stood while Bonnie rushed over to Damon. She knelt next to him on the floor.

"The house…"Damon said, "..it's gone." His knees were bent; his head fell downward so his raven locks covered his face.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said, not sure why she insisted on comforting him. Damon looked up mildly surprised then looked to Alaric. His mouth opened then closed like he was having difficulty articulating what he wanted to say. Eventually he muttered a small "…thanks."

Alaric chuckled and jokingly said, "Wow, I thought I'd never see the day Damon Salvatore appreciated help." Damon gave a small smile in return, "Don't get used to it" he laughed.

"I should be thanking you though. I still don't understand why…"Damon said to Bonnie, completely serious.

"I-um… well, you shouldn't be thanking me yet, you're still bleeding." Bonnie gestured to Damon who looked down at himself gasping.

"Got beat pretty bad…"Damon muttered staring at the hole in his chest, still partially unhealed. Bonnie and Alaric helped him back onto the couch, then Alaric sat beside Damon coaxing him to relax. "Damon, do you remember what happened?"

He nodded, "It was Klaus. Sort of. Klaus wasn't invited inside the house, but _Stefan _was." Bonnie's eyes widened, it was Stefan.

"I was having a drink when I heard the front door open. Before I could get up a stake was through me. Two other humans were there, they started pouring gasoline around the house, then they dropped a match." Damon closed his eyes then continued. "I told Stefan, he could change, that he still has people that care about him and he just laughed. He killed one of the humans with him to prove it. Then he said, 'You should have stopped looking.'"

Bonnie consoled him, "Damon, he might have been compelled. You never know."

"No, I saw the look in his eyes. He wants to kill; he gave into his craving, the bloodlust." Damon groaned, his breath becoming more rapid. "I think the stake may have punctured a lung." he chuckled with a frown.

Alaric pushed him to lie down on the couch. "Caroline is coming with blood bags. Just hang in there."

"You guys just like it that I have no shirt on." he smirked. Bonnie gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're alive Damon…"

Damon opened his mouth to respond but closed it right after, at a loss for words once again. Bonnie then left the living room returning with some gauze and a blanket. Alaric in the midst of waiting for Caroline and minor blood loss, fell asleep on the armchair.

"Never guessed that Alaric would snore." Damon said jokingly.

Bonnie looked over at Damon, "You know, he was really worried about you…"

"I know. In truth, I didn't think I would survive the fire…"

"Here," Bonnie passed him a buddle of gauze, "for your…yeah, until it stops bleeding."

Damon nodded thankfully. "You can give the blanket to Alaric; he probably needs it more than I do now."

"You don't even have a shirt on though."Bonnie smiled. "Do I look like I need a _blanket_ to cover my ridiculously hot body…but thanks for asking." he smirked.

Bonnie sighed as Damon smirked catching her looking at his chest which was still "ridiculously hot", despite the cuts and burns. But Bonnie would never admit that to anyone. "_Just remember Bonnie, its Damon the compulsive flirt…"_she kept telling herself.

Bonnie put the blanket over Alaric then sat down on the floor next to the couch leaning against it. She sifted through her grandmothers' Grimoire. _"I wasn't strong enough today,"_ she thought to herself. She could have died in the fire; her spells weren't nearly as powerful as she wanted them to be. Especially after the witches and Emily had stopped helping her. She couldn't even find a spell to help Damon…

. "Bonnie..." She looked up in surprise, he used her name.

"…why did you save me?" Damon asked softly.

"Damon…"Bonnie replied, "I-". Just then the doorbell rang. Bonnie took this opportunity to get away. She opened the door to see Caroline.

"Care. Thanks for coming." Bonnie said in relief.

"You sounded so upset, why wouldn't I come, so why do you need these?" she held up a mini cooler, filled with several blood bags.

"I'll explain, please come in." Bonnie nodded. Caroline entered her home and immediately stopped. "I smell, blood. A lot of it."

"That's kinda why we need the _blood_."Bonnie responded, unintentionally uttering blood in a tone she never expected from herself. Bonnie brushed the though off as she tried to explain the situation to Caroline, making their way to the living room. Caroline followed shortly behind.

Soon Caroline was filled in on the happenings of that night, and Damon was drinking heavily from his second blood bag. Alaric was awake looking even more tired than before he slept.

"Wow, what are we going to do?" Caroline asked feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"I really don't know." Bonnie replied.

There was a loud slurp and Damon spoke, "There is nothing to do. We just need to follow Stefan's advice and _stop looking_. We don't have the assets to defeat Klaus and Stefan obviously doesn't want to return to his life here."

"But what about Elena…"Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to be the one to say it, but she needs to move on." Bonnie sadly stated.

"Try to convince her to." Damon stated, "She's not going to want to give up on him. I don't want to give up either. But besides Stefan, we have other pressing matters."

Alaric responded rubbing his temple, "How are we going to explain how Damon survived the fire and the dead body. It's not like Damon, no offense, can compel the entire town."

"Bonnie could look up some spells that could help." Caroline chipped in trying to help.

"I'll look in my grimoire but I doubt there will be any involving compulsion." Bonnie replied.

Damon stayed silent. His eyes were distant.

Bonnie sighed in frustration, "It's been a long day. I think we should all go home, and we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Bye guys, I'll try to get some info from my mom in the meantime. Also," Carline looked at Damon then to Bonnie, "Don't let him do anything stupid" Caroline Forbes then sped out of the house.

Damon scoffed at her remark.

Alaric then stood, "Damon can stay with me if he wants. I don't have much room though."

"I can take care of myself. Thanks. Plus I'm happy right here with Bon bon." Damon said attempting to stand. Bonnie immediately pushed him back down.

"Thanks but Damon's got a point. He should stay here for now. It would be no use to move him around and risk Klaus seeing him if he's still in town."

"I guess we are roommates now."Damon said smirking.

Bonnie internally face palmed herself for getting into this situation. Alaric nodded, him and Bonnie headed for the door, "Are you sure about this?"

"Alaric, I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but can you handle him."

"I don't think I really have a choice right now."

"Good point, I'll be over tomorrow with more blood bags from Caroline."

Bonnie nodded, "Bye." Alaric walked out the door and into his car. Bonnie proceeded to shut and lock the door and then walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was about to walk back into the living room when she decided to give Damon some time, plus she was not terribly anxious to return to Damon, alone. She ran up to her room closing the door, quickly locking it. Not that it would do any good if Damon was to come into her room.<p>

Although it was late, the witch could not remove one thought from her mind. Jeremy. She found herself staring at his number, she called him. Hoping that he wasn't still angry about their fight.

"Bonnie?"Jeremy asked after the first ring.

"Jer. You didn't call, I just wanted to see-

"What Bonnie. Its late and I was getting to bed."

"Jer wait. You're not going to wish me goodnight?"

Bonnie heard him sigh, "Bonnie. I don't know if this is a good time for us to be…together."

"Are you leaving me?"

"No! I just need a more open relationship. With all these ghosts still around…"

"This is about Ana."

"No. Yes. Well, I loved her first. This was your fault! You can't be upset that I can see them."

"My fault! I brought you back to life!"

"Bonnie, I need a normal life. Not with-

"Witches… I get it."

"I still lo-

Bonnie hung up on him. That went sour quickly. She couldn't deal with his crap. How can he love her and Ana. Dismissing these thoughts Bonnie jumped in the shower, hoping she would just melt away...

Damon sat on the couch. His blue eyes hidden beyond his delicate lids. So much had happened in the past few hours, he still did not know what to make of it. He had expected Bonnie to return but rejected that though as soon as he heard her bedroom door lock.

Then he realized, this was the first time he was in Bonnies home. It was quaint, like most of the suburban homes in the area but somehow different. Probably the absence of pictures on the walls and shelves. Damon counted three, one of Bonnie when she was younger and the other of her and her father. He remembered her mother was gone, but no reason he knew. This struck him, he knew very little about Bonnie and her life. They were barely acquaintances and she decided to save him anyways. She was an enigma.

What really puzzled Damon was that the first time in a very long time he felt alone. Stefan was gone, and if he returned, it would take years for him to return to normal. The Boarding House was gone, burnt to the ground, all his memories, keepsakes he kept were all ash. He felt old in his young body. He was tired.

"What am I going to do…"Damon muttered to himself. He shifted on Bonnies blue couch noticing the damp mud he left behind on the once clean material. His pants were torn and covered in dirt. "These won't do."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the living room after getting dressed and immediately shielded her eyes with her hands.<p>

"Damon!"she yelled.

"What Bonnie?"Damon said casually.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Why, in god's name, did you take your pants off?"

"They were all burnt and gross. Seriously, do I need any other explanation?" Damon said knowing he was irritating her.

"Just put some clothes on."

"What clothes, I currently don't own clothes or anything."

Bonnie groaned in disbelief. While her eyes were still closed she scooted over to the armchair grabbing the blanket throwing it in Damons direction.

"Just cover yourself up. Now." Bonnie said. She heard him chuckling. After a few minutes she opened her eyes.

Damon now had the blanket wrapped around his waist.

Bonnie stood grinding her teeth together in aggravation and was about give him a major aneurysm when she noticed.

"Damon", said seriously. "Why aren't you healed already?"

His classic smirk fell and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down upon himself. He shrugged, "I don't know…maybe the smoke from the fire. I'll heal eventually." He prodded an open wound and Bonnie covered her eyes once again.

"Just stop! Don't do anything."

Damon put his hands up in defeat and sat down on the couch, the blanket hanging off his hips.

Bonnie returned with her grimoire.

"I'm going to find a spell; hopefully it will heal you fully. Then we can worry about other things like…clothes."

Five minutes past and Damon was getting impatient, "Did you…"

"Shhhh." Bonnie replied, holding up a finger "I found it."

Bonnie placed her hands on her grimoire, her palms flat. The lights suddenly dimmed, then Bonnie closed her eyes and chanted:

"_Duco __mihi __potentia a__n atura e__et vitae. __Cura te__illata __vulnera__. __Pascite qui in __sanguine. __Incendium __Tranquilla__. __Cura te__no ceat__"__._

Damon instantly jumped up, "Judgey you really don't need to do this."

She didn't stop, in some sort of trance. "Judgey, judgey…Bonnie!" From Bonnie's nose ran blood, her body shook as she repeated the words.

Damon suddenly felt dizzy. He grabbed Bonnies shoulders, "Stop…Bonnie…"

The spell ended and everything was silent. Bonnies eyes opened looking to Damon, his eyes rolled into his head. Then they both collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to <em>FAVORITE andor REVIEW_. :-D Also, please give me advice or stuff you want in the next chapter because I didnt even write it yet! And I have no clue what to do. Thanks!**


End file.
